Yana
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" /center>}} |- } | Yana }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Molly }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 11 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Yana }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Dirty Blonde }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Hazel }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: Unknown }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Brother: Puck }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: The Anti-school, Puck }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Mind Tracking, Spirit-walking }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Anti-school }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: None }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Yana is a first generation mutant part of the Anti-school. She was one of four of Echoed Legends mutants brought into the new generation roleplay. She has small bits of turtle and songlark DNA. She was created by Echoed Legends on June 27, 2014, and was one of Nove's first mutants. It was mentioned once that her real name was Molly, according to her records, but she chose to ignore that name and let Puck choose a different one for her. Yana is the sister of Puck. Roleplay First Gen RP Yana and Puck were introduced in the cage room while the mutants were playing a game of 'I spy'. When someone spotted Clark fly by the window, Yana used her abilities to guess what the person saw. Discovering Clark, she informed the room what was happening as she saw it. Meanwhile, another break in was occurring and Tetra and Rebel made it to the cage room. Puck unlocked Yana's cage in the chaos and they joined the group that teleported out. Yana ended up at the Anti-school and was placed in a room on a bed as her spirit was currently wandering. She woke up an hour later and joined her brother and a few other mutants in a game of hangman. Later, she interacted with some of the "Sins". Flock AU Yana, along with Puck and Rylie, was one of the only mutants Nove chose to bring into the Flock AU. Although she was in the AU, she didn't do much, mostly wander around the city and interact with her brother. Second Gen RP Puck and Yana were seen at the Anti-school at the beginning when Lucifer and Auriel joined the school. They participated in the welcoming Nerf gun war and Yana ran out of their hiding spot to try and shoot at some people. She didn't last very long. Yana never seen after that because Nove decided that she wasn't going to use any of her more used characters from the first generation roleplay. Appearance She has long dirty blonde hair and light hazel eyes. She is naturally tan, her skin is almost a mocha color, and small for her age. Her wings are a light brown color with grey and white feathers. Personality Yana is naturally cheery but can be serious in serious situations. She is kind and willing to help. She tends to plan ahead and is very observant. She also is a creative person. Yana is prideful as well and doesn't do well with insults. Background She grew up in the school just like pretty much everyone else. Her father was african american and her mother was caucasian. They died when Yana and Puck were just barely born and the school took them away, leaving the police to assume the babies died as well. Yana was seperated from Puck and during that time a whitecoat took an interest on her as his own special experiment. They were brought together when they were 8 and found out they were related. Since then, they have tried to stick together. Relationships Puck The two go along well together, constantly teasing each other back and forth. They bicker occasionally but usually it doesn't last long. Yana is seen to care for her brother a lot. She is more outgoing of the two and is constantly having him join her in fun activities. Powers Mind Tracking Yana has the ability to think of someone and automatically know where they are. This was never used in roleplay. Spirit-walking Similar to Eden's spirit walking, Yana is able to extract her spirit from herself, leaving her body behind. That is where the resemblance ends, however. This ability is seen multiple times as she does this often, finding it both interesting, useful, and exciting. What she does when her spirit is free has never been shown, though it is suggested she uses it to find out what's going on at the school and possibly travel. Flaws -Yana is very prideful. -She is known for being vulnerable when she is spirit-walking, she can do nothing to defend herself. -Often times, Yana is too trusting. She has trouble being suspicious of people. Trivia -Puck and Yana won the best sibling award once. Category:Nove's OCs Category:First Gen OCs Category:Anti-School Members